Breakfast
by DaChocolat
Summary: Morning, and Freed gets awoken with a pleasant surprise / Fraxus Oneshot


All he knew was that a breathy, low moan had managed to escape his lips just this second though he had yet to figure out why that was the case. Eyelids slowly fluttered open, allowing his cyan shades to behold the surroundings and realize where he was - in fact, the rune mage was lying on his bed, actually wearing his boxer shorts and he was feeling sleepy yet awake as his fingers clenched ever so slightly at the touch he experienced right now.

The sun had still not completely risen, it was quite early in the morning and Freed's alarm clock almost showed the time he usually got up at. This time the lightning dragon slayer had stayed at his apartment and not the other way round since most of the time the rune mage visited him - and although he did not find himself in a condition to think straight, he soon learned what it was that had him waking up aroused and offering a low approving sound. The discovery, however, had him widen his eyes at the person he was so familiar with as he was with no one else, facing a slight grin as he couldn't help but stare. The movements he had felt before ceased to occur. For now.

"Mornin'…"

The deep vox let a complacent shiver run down his spine and the feeling of lips coming closer to caress his neck only served to intensify that sort of sensation before the green-haired male finally found himself able to raise his own voice.

"…Good morning, Laxus….what "

But there was this one certain touch again, making the younger one among the two mages bite his bottom lip to keep a gasp from resonating as he felt Laxus' hand slide beneath the layer of his boxers in order to touch his flesh which had reacted immediately to the special attention it was granted. The blanket moved as the taller man crawled closer, orange hues glinting slyly as he watched the reactions the younger male offered him what was always a nice and highly satisfying sight to behold - and the unmistakable astonishment which loomed on Freed's features was priceless as well but even more priceless was it to hear those low sounds, noticing how his breathing increased and feeling him being responsive in a phsyical manner to what he was doing.

"Slept well, yes?"

The inquiry came with another grin and a light squeeze once Laxus' hand had dared to embrace the rune mage's hot skin and began to move up and down slowly, leaving his partner bite his bottom lip harder in an attempt to keep quiet and he did not risk to open his mouth to offer a reply, but rather gave a small nod to signalize that he had slept well indeed. But Freed certainly hadn't expected to get woken up this way, however at the moment it did not look like he would want to exclaim complaints either. How could he anyway when there was this male caressing his skin like this…?

"Good…"~

Warmth began to creep up into the greenette's cheeks, leaving a light crimson color on them and giving away the inner heat which slowly started to spread in his entire body, a complacent sensation he had experienced many times before and would always welcome gladly - if said sensation was caused by the one certain lightning dragon slayer. The hand on his flesh ceased to move, instead let its thumb circle the head of the shorter man's length what had said mage finally release a low contented sigh as he freed his lower lip which had been trapped between his teeth until now.

"…That's better…"

The anew tone of Laxus' voice made Freed turn his head to the side where he could find those sparkling orange hues again, the meaning behind the previously released assertion causing his cheeks to take on a deeper red though there was no time and in fact no possibility to respond as the blond's lips found his neck again, one of his most sensitive part, to leave small kisses and tiny little love bites at last. A tongue brushed over the spots which had bitten a couple of heartbeats before and the rune mage couldn't help but shudder, the light shaking followed by an arch of his back as he sensed Laxus' hand beginning to move along his flesh one more time however this time with a bit more pressure and with slightly increased speed. The tip of the blond's nose grazed from Freed's neck up to his chin whilst a slight smirk was formed on Laxus' lips once again as he took the other's scent in deeply, his scent of unique excitement and arousal mixed with the scent of…just him. For the S-Class mage this was one of the most enticing scents ever and as he reached his boyfriend's face he merely stared squarely into his turquoise eyes before he planted a kiss on his chin and finally joined their mouths to one, kissing him softly and the motions he accomplished not quitting. All of his actions had been silently observed by the jutsushiki mage, light gasps of pleasure finding their way out every now and then but now he was not capable of restraining himself of groaning low into the other's mouth while he returned the soft kiss all too gladly, one of his hands wandering up to stroke the other's blond spikes only to end up buried in them as soon as the kiss grew a bit more passionate. The lightning dragon's taste was intoxicating, so was his touch and just everything about him. Freed got lost way faster than he liked to, he lost control way faster than he liked to but by now he did not really care anymore for what he received was a lot better. None of the two took notice of the brash which had begun to storm outside, raindrops pattering against the window and coating the streets in which in no time everything was covered by the watery weather condition. The sounds it created would have been soothing for the rune mage…would he not be preoccupied with other… _affairs_.

"…Someone is…feeling impassioned…so early in the morning…hm…?", the green-haired male managed to mumble in between the kiss which had been interrupted now for the other to answer, lips brushing down up from his chin down to his chest now what was watched by Freed again.

"…Always…ya know that…"~

Whispered words against the younger mage's skin and this time he just arched his back in response as Laxus shifted and slowly began to disappear under the warm blanket. The hand which had been clasping Laxus' hair gently let go of it now and instead both of his hands were placed next to his body on the bed sheet, prepared for whatever gambit the lightning dragon had planned next. And as he felt the tongue which had brought him so much pleasure so many times on his flesh, digits gripped the bed sheet now ever so slightly seeking for support since the mere touch was driving him crazy already, knowing what the other was doing and what would follow in all probability. Lust began to cloud Freed's greenish blue eyes more and more, mixed with a still a bit bleary expression and as the felt Laxus' tongue swirling around the head of his length his respiration quickened even more, the thought of attempting to hold back any sounds long forgotten by now, the noises of the rain almost coping them over anyway.

"..Oh god…L..Laxus…"

This mouth enclosing his flesh all of a sudden was the push which had been needed to bring Freed's mind into a state of being out of service completely, sensual moans falling from his lips as the blond's head began to move up and down at a slow pace. He felt the other humming gently against his skin, creating special touches and granting him light suctions every once in a while whenever he reached the head of his flesh before he took him in deep again having the rune mage squirming and groaning beneath him, exactly what reactions he loved to witness. And there were no doubts that the jutsushiki mage enjoyed every single second of this and _this man_ to the fullest, no matter what he said or acted like sometimes. All of this, all of him was what his body, soul and heart were craving for, had always been and always would so how could it be otherwise? The air around them proceeded to heat up while the rain continued to pour down, the two men not even thinking of stopping at this point and so this morning ended up to be one of those, at which Freed and Laxus appreciated two different sorts of breakfast…and apart from food, kind of breakfast was at least just as favored.


End file.
